Real Love
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot song fic Real Love by Massari. Kai see's this redhead, could it be love at first sight? KaixYuriy BL.


Author's note: okies, a oneshot before I update all of my other ficcys ok? Hope ya enjoy.

I love this song! XD

-Huggles- to CC Queen Of Death for betaing!

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade or this awsome song.

_Real Love_

. . . -- : -- : -- : -- . . .

Love.

What is it?

I… saw this guy…he-I.

I can't forget about him…

I was just walking down the street, I've never seen him before and when I did…I just stopped. My heart skipped a beat. I felt it.

I've never been in a strong relationship. Either he hurt me or I hurt him. I never really paid attention to the ones I've been with but…I just can't forget **him**. He just passed by like I was nothing…

Most people would take a second look but he…well he was also good looking -I have to say- but, he didn't look back.

Heh, and the weird thing is I had to look again to make sure it **was** a guy! He had bright red hair separated like wings, and two strands of red fell over his light peachy skin. His eyes. Oh damn his eyes! They were a really nice blue, like crystal, they were bright and icy though, didn't give a damn about the world. His eyelashes were long so that's why I thought he was a girl at first, and he was wearing baggy sweats and a white hoodie. Some girls are like that, sporty, plus its Russia, so no miniskirts here, we're used to the cold weather, but then again its fall, so warm pants and a sweater will do for us teenagers.

He was…small. Well…not small, small, I mean he was tall, about my height (A/N same height ok?) but he looked kinda scrawny. I mean, not to brag or anything but hey, I work out so my body looks a lot better than his, but he's so cute…I mean small but, I bet I can easily wrap my arms around him, holding him against me…and-damn am I love sick?

**Girl I'm going out of my mind**

**And even though I don't really know you**

**I guess I feel I'm running out of time**

**I'm waiting for the moment I can show you**

**And baby girl I want you to know**

**I'm watching you go, I'm watching you pass me by**

**Its real love, that you don't know about **

I saw you again today, at a park near my school.

You went in and I followed.

You sat down on a bench taking out a book and I did the same…although somewhere else. I didn't know whether you saw me or not, but I didn't want you to think I was stalking you or something…you might hate me.

You…acted kind of like me. I saw you turn down a girl. She went up to you and offered going out to a coffee shop. You declined. A couple guys later also played around with you, asking if you were from around here. You said you just moved. Where exactly? You didn't answer that. You kept yourself to yourself just as much as I do.

They then asked if you were taken. You said no but you also said that you weren't looking. They left and you continued reading.

Your eyes…they're not very happy. Wonder if you moved from bad memories? I did…

I wanted to talk to you but…I would feel like an idiot. Other people were easily going up to you, taking their chances, and got shot down. What did I have to lose? I don't know you. Maybe we could become friends and…date?

But I didn't. I walked away later when you left, but I need to see you again…

**Baby I was there all alone**

**When you be doing things, I would watch you**

**I picture you and me all alone**

**I'm wishing you was someone I can talk to**

**I gotta get you out of my head**

**But baby girl I gotta see you once again**

**Its real love, that you don't know about**

I passed you again.

Do you even notice me every afternoon? You pass by me and I pass by you in the opposite direction. I'm in my school uniform, and you're not. Do you even go to school? If you do, what school do you go to?

What are these emotions I have for you?

My mind and thoughts are always about you.

Why?

Do I love you?

What is love?

The way I feel…I've never felt this way before. Ever.

Every day I wish I could just talk to you.

Make you smile.

Make you laugh.

I'd do anything to just meet you.

Except actually do it myself.

Do I have to make the first move?

Why can't you?

Do you even notice me?

What is love? Is love even real? And what's with all these questions?

**Girl I'm going out of my mind**

**And even though I don't really know you**

**I guess I feel I'm running out of time**

**I'm waiting for the moment I can show you**

**And baby girl I want you to know**

**I'm watching you go, I'm watching you pass me by**

**Its real love, that you don't know about **

I can't sleep.

Every time I close my eyes all I see is you.

Your small figure often covered in large clothing, usually white. Earphones block your ears from the noise outside.

Hands in your pockets.

Crystal blue eyes staring at the ground with a bored expression.

I keep passing you in the dreams, and then the next day the same thing happens. You pass by me without noticing me.

I want to know you; I think I'm in love with you.

Real love these days…I think I've found it.

I think about you every second, and I just don't know when to stop.

My cousin is getting worried.

I don't talk to him anymore.

He tries to start a conversation with me, but I don't answer.

All I'm thinking about is you.

You're always on my mind…

**Every now and then I go to sleep**

**I couldn't stop dreaming about you**

**Your love has got me feeling kind of weak**

**I really can't see me without you**

**And now you run around in my head**

**I'm never gonna let you slip away again**

**Its real love, that you don't know about **

I don't even know your name.

I want to know you but…I guess I'm a little afraid of what I might find.

Again and again I hear this song, "Real Love," it's making me wonder…what real love really is? The singer says that he's in love with this girl…she keeps on passing by him. He doesn't even know her and yet he's in love with her. Can that really happen? Love someone without knowing him or her?

She's always on his mind, just as you are in mine.

He also can't stop dreaming about her. I can't stop dreaming too.

He promises himself he won't let her slip away again; will I let you slip away?

The next verse he sings, he claims he wants her, needs her.

I feel the same way. I want to hold you forever, keep you, love you, and make you mine again and again.

I want to walk with you wherever it is you go.

I want to talk to you about anything and everything.

I want this to stop. You're driving me insane!

Who the hell are you…?

**Every now and then when I want you**

**I wish that I could tell you that I want you**

**If I could have the chance to talk with you**

**If I could have the chance to walk with you**

**Then I would stop holding it in**

**I'd never have to go through this again**

**Its real love, that you don't know about **

Again you pass by me, listening to your earphones. It's that song, "Real Love," by Massari. Hm…you like that song huh? Wonder if…you're feeling the same way I am.

I follow you this time. You turn another corner cutting through an alley. Once out you turn left towards a tall apartment building. You step up on the first step but someone stops you.

I wish it was me but…it's this other guy. He's a head taller than you, lilac hair and eyes. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on your neck. You glare while he whispers into your ear. You say something back, pushing him off entering the building. The guy smirks before leaving the area.

Who is he?

What is he to you, and what are you to him?

Are you already taken?

**Girl I'm going out of my mind**

**And even though I don't really know you**

**I guess I feel I'm running out of time**

**I'm waiting for the moment I can show you**

**And baby girl I want you to know**

**I'm watching you go, I'm watching you pass me by**

**Its real love, that you don't know about**

Hm…heading to the park again?

I thought we were just gonna pass each other again today but we didn't.

You're at the park again, near my school, I stop here too.

You sit down on a bench and I sit down too.

I have to say something.

You're looking elsewhere, not even noticing my presence.

I look at you from the corner of my eye, and then I see blue.

You're looking straight at me.

You tilt your head slightly to the side then you say something.

"Is there something on my face?"

I shook my head then looked away suddenly as I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Hey, I've seen you before!" ………

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at you. You nod, looking me up and down. You then stopped at my lips before re-meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, we pass by each other every afternoon. Hey how old are you?" So you have noticed…

"I'm 16, you?" You blush, why?

"Hehe…I'm 15 turning 16 in a couple of months," younger then me huh? I nod letting you know I heard you before looking across the park once more, but you spoke again.

"What's your name?"

**Today when I saw you alone**

**I know I had to come up and approach you**

'**Cause girl I really gotta let you know**

**All about the things you made me go through**

**And now she looking at me in the eye**

**And now you got me hoping I ain't dreaming again, again**

**Its real love, that you don't know about **

"What's your name?" That's what you asked, and I answered. You're name is Yuriy, a girl's name, "why?" I asked. You answered saying something like your parents wanted a girl, then when you grew up you actually looked like a girl. You were teased by your name and your looks. I complimented you and you blushed.

I remembered my grandfather wanted me back home by five because he was going on a business trip. I would be alone for two weeks in that big mansion.

I invited you over, and you accepted.

**Every now and then when I want you**

**I wish that I could tell you that I want you**

**If I could have the chance to talk with you**

**If I could have the chance to walk with you**

**Then I would stop holding it in**

**I'd never have to go through this again**

**Its real love, that you don't know about**

That guy…he was your ex-boyfriend who kept coming back.

I asked you why you guys broke up in the first place and you answered stating that he was too possessive so you left him.

You also told me why you came to this part of Russia…your parents died in an accident and you had a cousin here.

Hn, like me…only my grandfather is still alive with my cousin.

"So what school do you go to? I mean we always pass by each other but you're never wearing a school uniform."

"Oh, hehe, my school doesn't believe in uniforms and everyone looking alike, that's all," you smile stretching your form on the couch we're sharing. Listening to the radio, they start playing that song…

_Girl I'm going out of my mind _

_And even though I don't really know you _

_I guess I feel I'm running out of time _

_I'm waiting for the moment I can show you _

_And baby girl I want you to know _

_I'm watching you go, I'm watching you pass me by _

_Its real love, that you don't know about_

You grin. Do you like this song?

_Baby I was there all alone _

_When you be doing things, I would watch you _

_I picture you and me all alone _

_I'm wishing you was someone I can talk to _

_I gotta get you out of my head _

_But baby girl I gotta see you once again _

_Its real love, that you don't know about_

Your eyes have warmed now, and you're looking at me.

_Girl I'm going out of my mind _

_And even though I don't really know you _

_I guess I feel I'm running out of time _

_I'm waiting for the moment I can show you _

_And baby girl I want you to know _

_I'm watching you go, I'm watching you pass me by _

_Its real love, that you don't know about_

You moved slightly closer to me, sighing in content…or boredom?

_Every now and then I go to sleep _

_I couldn't stop dreaming about you _

_Your love has got me feeling kind of weak _

_I really can't see me without you_

_And now you run around in my head_

_I'm never gonna let you slip away again _

_Its real love, that you don't know about _

You shivered, are you cold?

_Every now and then when I want you _

_I wish that I could tell you that I want you _

_If I could have the chance to talk with you _

_If I could have the chance to walk with you _

_Then I would stop holding it in _

_I'd never have to go through this again _

_Its real love, that you don't know about _

"Hey, you cold?" You nod, well…it is getting late…and it is November.

"I'll get some blankets."

_Girl I'm going out of my mind _

_And even though I don't really know you _

_I guess I feel I'm running out of time _

_I'm waiting for the moment I can show you _

_And baby girl I want you to know _

_I'm watching you go, I'm watching you pass me by _

_Its real love, that you don't know about _

Coming back down, you're staring at the fireplace, the red and yellow flames alit and glowing warmly.

_Today when I saw you alone _

_I know I had to come up and approach you _

_'Cause girl I really gotta let you know _

_All about the things you made me go through _

_And now she looking at me in the eye _

_And now you got me hoping I ain't dreaming again_

_Its real love, that you don't know about_

"Here, only one I could find, mind sharing?" I lie.

_Every now and then when I want you _

_I wish that I could tell you that I want you _

_If I could have the chance to talk with you _

_If I could have the chance to walk with you _

_Then I would stop holding it in _

_I'd never have to go through this again _

_Its real love, that you don't know about _

You nod huddling closer to me tightly clutching the blanket.

_Girl I'm going out of my mind _

_And even though I don't really know you _

_I guess I feel I'm running out of time _

_I'm waiting for the moment I can show you _

_And baby girl I want you to know _

_I'm watching you go, I'm watching you pass me by _

_Its real love, that you don't know about _

Both of us wrapped in the warm fluffy comforter we sink into the cushions, my arms around your shoulders, but you don't seem to mind.

_You're the one that I want _

_No one can take it from me _

_No no no no no _

_Even though I don't really know you _

_I got a lot of love I wanna show you _

_And you be right there in front of me _

_I see you passing in front of me _

_No no no girl I need your love _

_Baby I need your love _

The song ended and I reach my hand to turn the radio off. Looking down, you're eyes were closed but your breathing pattern told me you weren't asleep, but I don't care.

**Girl I'm going out of my mind**

**And even though I don't really know you**

**I guess I feel I'm running out of time**

**I'm waiting for the moment I can show you**

**And baby girl I want you to know**

**I'm watching you go, I'm watching you pass me by**

**Its real love, that you don't know about **

"Yuriy?"

"I love you." Those words have done it. I can't believe you said that. My heart skips another beat, just like our first meeting, when I first saw you.

"Kai?" You tip your head up at me, your eyes tell me that you're not lying, it's true, your feelings for me, you do love me…

"Shh," I shush you leaning forward, catching your sweet, soft lips. I wind my arms protectively around your slim curvy waist and you intertwine your fingers in my shirt. I ask for entrance lightly and you let me in. I explore your hot cavern, memorizing every spot while you moan lightly kissing me back. Hn, who knew air was such a problem to these things? I slowly let you go gazing into your blue orbs.

You're the one that I want

You were slightly glazed over and a bit light headed, but you recover leaning on my chest, still clutching my shirt.

"Do you love me?" You whisper. I lay back slowly bringing you with me, clutching your slim form close to me.

"I do, but…"

"But?" You look up at me, those blue eyes that would usually have held boredom now held a slight fear. I peck your nose chuckling slightly. Then I whisper in your ear.

"Just as long as I know I can keep you."

**No one can take it from me  
No no no no no **

You nuzzle my neck taking a deep breath before responding.

"You can keep me, just as long as I can…have you."

"Hehe, I'll give myself to you just as long as you do the same for me…" I feel your lips graze along my neck and feel the smirk play on your lips.

"Sure…just not yet…"

"When you're ready," I whisper.

Even though I don't really know you 

December twenty-seventh. It's your birthday today and I've invited you over.

My grandfather's out of the country again, left right before Christmas.

You and I have been dating ever since I invited you over my house for the first time, no one knows except for us two. Your ex…he was still bothering you but you said to just ignore him, and I do…but I still get jealous when he touches you…

KNOCK, KNOCK!

I smirk. You're here.

Opening the door, there you stand, black sweat pants and your white thick sweater with a black vest. Snow falling around you. You step in, closing the door riding the blankness background.

"Hey."

"Hey," I reply walking back to the living room where a movie is already playing. I don't know what it's called or what was going on but I don't care, I never cared. You follow into the room grabbing my arm.

"Hey whatcha, watching?"

"Nothing," I answer. You roll your eyes, both of us sitting on the couch huddled together barely paying attention to the T.V. screen. We're usually content just being in silence.

. . . -- : -- : -- : -- . . .

"Huh?" Groaning I sit up from the position I was just sleeping in. Looking over at the clock it reads nine. Damn it's late. Tilting my head to the side you're there, snoozing on my shoulder. I know I have to give it to you before I ask whether I could claim you.

Sliding out from your grasp I quietly pick you up carrying you to my bedroom. Slowly laying you on the red comforters you stir a little. I hold my breath; I don't want to wake you just yet! But you awake, and I let out a loud sigh.

"What'd I do?" You ask sleepy.

"Nothing, just woke up," I stat walking over to my drawer pulling out a small blue box and handing it back to you.

"Happy birthday Yuriy," I smile, only you would ever find me smiling, I think I'm getting weak but…I love you, I think I really do, and just seeing the sparkle In your eyes right now makes my heart melt.

I got a lot of love I wanna show you 

You open the box and look up at me smiling. "I think I'm ready…to become fully yours Kai."

"Really?" I couldn't help but sound excited, I wanted to take you right away, but you pulled back, and now you're giving yourself to me!

"Hm hmm," you nod holding out the small red choker out in front of me asking me to put it on for you without saying anything. I took the red silk material tying it around your neck.

And you be right there in front of me 

I'm not letting you go anywhere now, I'm glad you made the first move, glad we got to talk, and become friends but lovers right away. You're mine and on my birthday I will become yours.

I see you passing in front of me 

I love you.

You love me.

This is real love right?

No no no girl I need your love 

I look down at you. You're sleeping peacefully. Laying naked next to me, the only material on your body being the choker around your neck. "Kai's" it reads in black bold letters. You belong to me. I know I love you, but I guess I can never really know whether you feel the same way, I'm not you and don't know how you think, hopefully you really do feel the same way and not lying.

Baby I need your love 

I blow strands of crimson from your delicate face.

I need you to love me as much as I love you…and that's a lot of love Yuriy.

* * *

END

* * *

Author's note: -sniff- I don't know about you readers, but I'm extremely proud of this one-shot xD please leave a review, I would love to hear if you liked it as well, …or despised it? –Sweatdrop- 

TA


End file.
